Cup stacking first became popular in the mid 90s as a method of teaching physical coordination, including hand-to-eye coordination, to youngsters. Cup stacking helps students use both sides of their bodies and brains, develop ambidexterity, develop quickness, and improve concentration. Cup stacking also helps teach sequencing and patterning, which can help in developing math and reading skills. Since the mid 90s, the sport has grown in popularity throughout the country, primarily in elementary schools, where it has become a part of many physical education programs. The sport involves stacking and unstacking a set of specially designed cups in pre-arranged sequences while being timed. The object of the competitions is to complete the sequence or sequences in as short a time as possible. There are several standard sequences and the competitions can be performed by an individual or by a team in a relay fashion.
Timing of the competition is usually performed by a judge with a stopwatch. The competitor begins with both hands face down on the table where the cups are to be stacked. The judge gives a verbal cue, usually “Ready, Get Set, Go”, starting the stopwatch on the word GO. Time is stopped when the last cup is down stacked in the particular sequence.
One of the major drawbacks to the sport has been the inaccuracy associated with having different individuals time the competitors using stopwatches. Errors in timing due to variations in human reaction time often exceed several tenths of a second and are significant (as much as 10% off) when measuring competitive times. Competitive times in this sport range from 2 to 15 seconds with winners of the competition usually determined by hundredths of seconds. To mitigate against the human reaction time, in final competitions, three judges are used and the high and low times are not counted against the competitor. This measure, however, is inefficient and does not cure the inaccuracies inherent with using human judges since the measured time to complete the sequence is still subjective.
Another drawback to the sport is the surface on which the cups are stacked. At present, there are no surfaces which are the same for competitions. Some tournaments use tables covered with short nap carpeting while others use a standard Formica table top. In addition, the competitors do not always have access to the competition surface in order to practice their sport in a competitive environment. This lack of consistency among the surfaces upon which the cups are stacked is a further problem for competitive cup stackers.